Puzzle Pieces
by Matataki Akari
Summary: What if there always seemed like something...or someone was missing? What if that piece was the only thing that could complete the picture...and destroy the universe? The universe is in danger by one lost senshi that has everything on her shoulders, even
1. Prologue or Déjà vu?

Hey all! I am once again returning from the depths of the abyss known as school to start a fiction that I have been dying to put to words.  
  
It is set after Stars and everyone is thinking all is back to normal...that is until a mysterious girl shows up and fits in like a perfect puzzle piece...and what about this new young man that resembles their leader so much, and new Senshi? What is going on? Read on to figure it out...   
  
I would like to thank my friend and sister-in-spirit Cat-chan for all her support and everyone read our co-fics and her solo fics! If you can't find them just e-mail me and I'll give you the link.  
  
PS: I'd like to give a little explanation about the ratings, it will get higher due to cursing, angst, romance--you know, the usual. But don't worry, nothing hentai or horribly vulgar.  
  
Without further adu--Happy Reading!  
  
Author: Akari-chan AKA Rose-chan  
E-mail: AstraeaRhea@aol.com  
Story Title: Puzzle Pieces  
Chapter: Prologue or Déjà vu?  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"If you two don't stop hopping I'm going to curse you." Rei growled to Usagi and Minako. They had both been excited since Minako had told them an old school chum was moving to Japan to 'see the world a bit' as Minako said she put it.  
  
"NOW ARRIVING AT GATE 3, FLIGHT 18 FROM LONDON"  
  
Minako grinned and tried not to jump again, fearing Rei's wrath.  
  
Many people flowed from the large flight and Minako practically squealed when a slightly tall, slender and classically beautiful girl walked out, eyes on the floor. The girl looked up through the tops of her glasses and smiled, it never quite reaching her eyes.  
  
"Mina, love, you look smashing! Absolutely SMASHING! Darling your hair has grown!" The darker haired girl said in an entrancing deep British accent.  
  
"And yours too! You have grown and you looks gorgeous!" Mina replied in her own lighter British accent.  
  
The darker hair girl switched to a perfect Japanese accent, "And you are, wait, let me guess." She looked over the four girls and pointed to each correctly, "Makoto, Ami, Rei and the infamous and famous Usagi-chan? Am I right?" She said brightly, her full lips pulled into a smile.  
  
Usagi chuckled and hugged her, "You got it right!"  
  
"For Kami's sake, get off the girl, you don't even know her." Rei chimed. She felt something strong coming from girl that was an inch shorter than Makoto. She seemed so familiar.  
  
They all seemed to think the same thing, though they never mentioned it.  
  
"Oh no, love, it's all right. I don't mind the hugs." The girl answered still in Japanese. "My name is Gwendolyn Rose Carlson. It is so good to make all of your acquaintances." She bowed respectively, all the girls with smiles at the new girl. "Call me Gwen or Rose or Bara if you'd like, I don't mind what you call me." She gave a big smile and that's when they noticed her eyes--they were a stormy blue with the slightest hint of gold and green. But the blue is what shone so. Her eyes seemed so deep, they looked like they held every secret imagined. They sparkled like nothing else, stars in the darkness of her pure black hair that fell to mid back in a loose braid.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeell, why don't we go to the arcade and get something to eat, ne?" Minako said brightly.  
  
Gwen smiled. "That sounds good! I could sure use some caffene, my nerves are shot.  
  
**_**  
  
"Hit with a test paper?! Oh dear, did you apologize?" Gwen asked with great interest at the conversation she was immerced in.  
  
"Yeah I did! But he teased me anyway! Well, it all started from there," Usagi gave a dreamy sigh and the table sweatdropped except for Gwen who smiled brightly.  
  
"How wonderful! It's sweet! And no one else has a boyfriend? I'm surprised Mina-chan hasn't done you all in--err I mean found your future husbands yet!" She corrected herself at a pointed glare from the self proclaimed Goddess of Love.  
  
All of them giggled and a young man with a boy-next-door smile walked up.  
  
"Hey girls, who's your new cute friend?" Motoki asked with a quirky grin on his face when he heard a new laugh among the group of girls.  
  
Minako frowned a little at the comment that was unnoticed to all but one.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Her name is Gwen, she's transferred from England. Gwen-chan this is Motoki-kun, he works here."  
  
Gwen looked up through the tops of her glasses and gave him a smile, "Konnichwa, Motoki-kun!"  
  
Motoki could have sworn, he had known her or met her before. She familiar shade of skin, hair and her eyes--though other colors swirled within them--were the same shade of blue. It had to be a coinicdence. He cleared his throat and smiled, "Hello Gwen-chan, it's good to meet you." He thought to himself: 'Who is she?'  
  
She gave a bright smile, it still never quite got to her quiet eyes, "It's good to meet you too. You know Mina-chan has told me about you and she was right, you are ho--OOF!" Before she could finish, Minako had kicked her shin underneath the table. "Geez, I mean horribly nice." She glared at Minako and everyone else laughed.  
  
Motoki raised an eyebrow at the angry blonde and smiled, "So can I get you girls anything?"  
  
"Salad for me." Rei said.  
  
"Fries and a burger for me!" Makoto said, her stomach growling on cue.  
  
"Just some ice water for me, thanks." Ami said, knowing Motoki would give her more than that, thinking she ate too little.  
  
"Triple chocolate milkshake, large fries, double cheese burger and a piece of apple pie!" Usagi said, sweatdrops issuing from around the table.  
  
"I'd like to have a sundae with nuts and whipped cream," Minako chimed, giving a pretty smile to Motoki.  
  
"Black coffee please." Rose gave, blinks now replacing the sweatdrops.  
  
"Black coffee? Are you sure? It's pretty strong." Motoki said, trying not to think of the déjà vu.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, I've drunk it for a LONG while now and I haven't died from the little ground beans yet." She answered with the same sad smile.  
  
"You got it, be back in a flash." Motoki said, walking off and wondering if there was a dimensional shift or something of the sort to make the strange young woman appear.  
  
**__**  
  
Everyone laughed at another one of Gwen's tales of England from when Minako was still living there.  
  
"....And the kicker was that she didn't even care if he was standing there! She even REPEATED IT!" She laughed heartily and melodiously with the others. She looked at her small wrist watch on the inside of her wrist, "Oh dear, I have to still find where my new apartment is!" She smacked her forehead.  
  
"What building is it in?" Ami asked, hoping to help.  
  
"Yeah we can help you find it!" Minako added happily.  
  
"Well, it's the Anbu building, I don't know exactly where." Gwen replied.  
  
Usagi smiled and chirped, "My boyfriend lives there, I can walk you there. I'm supposed to go over today anyway."  
  
"Oh could you? I lived in Kyoto when I was very little, only in Tokyo after the accident so I remember nothing about this city." Gwen mentioned offhand, partly lying about not remembering everything but knowing her sense of direction, grabbing her bags. She left her money for her cup of coffee on the table.   
  
"Accident?" Makoto asked, interested.  
  
"LONG story. I'll explain it another day, maybe after school Monday, ne?" Gwen said softly, her voice a little husky with a little unknown feeling.   
  
Usagi smiled, tugging Gwen along, "Come on! Let's get you to your new apartment!" And she dragged her out, Gwen chuckling amusedly.  
  
"Could she be..?" Luna asked quietly of her white furred companion.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, Luna." Artemis answered with a sigh.  
  
"Be what other than really nice and cool?" Makoto asked the cats softly.  
  
"There is something really familiar about her. She fits in so much. It was as if we've known her forever. It's so strange." Rei said softly, lost in thoughts of the connotations.  
  
"When she left I checked her energy reading, I've never seen one this high. It is very strange." Ami added.  
  
"We need to watch her, and closely." Rei said, her voice stern.  
  
"Hey! She's not that way! She isn't some enemy! She's one of my best friends and the oldest friend I have! She wouldn't betray us!" Minako cried.  
  
"Yes, but we have to make sure, Minako. You never know." Artemis warned.  
  
Minako sighed, "I know but I still don't like it." A lump had formed in her stomach, what if they were right? What if Gwen was corrupted? No, she wouldn't believe it. Looking out the door, she sighed. 'If she has this much power and isn't a Senshi then what is she?' She asked herself, not getting an answer back.  
  
  
***  
  
MUHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! Err *ahem* You guys want to know what happens next? Well, I need feedback whether it be bad or good if you want me to keep writing! I want to finish it but if no one is reading it then why should I bother? *sniffles* Come on, just review or e-mail me and I'll keep going! I swear! *gives girl scout honor by holding up three fingers in salute and winks*  
  
-Rose-  
  
@}~~~~ 


	2. Chapter One or Coincidences?

Well because of all of your wonderous reviews and e-mails (grand total of ZIP!), I have decided to return with Chapter one! *audience puts weapons away and Rose-chan takes off sheild* *whew!*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
P.S.: And I've been asked about the rating of the overall fic (again) and other questions and I am here to answer them: The chapters WILL get longer, no worries there. It will get more dramatic, a lil cursing, and there may be a little more romance than your typical SM romance. No hentai....but there are bigger things to come... *cackles mysteriously* *stops* *ahem* Annnnnnnnnyway.... Happy Reading! *runs before she can be questioned or killed*  
  
  
Author: Akari-chan AKA Rose-chan  
E-mail: AstraeaRhea@aol.com  
Story Title: Puzzle Pieces  
Chapter: Chapter One or Coincidences?  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"Usagi-chan you are running so fast!!" Gwen huffed as she was pulled along. It wasn't that quick for her but she had to put on the cover of a normal girl her age.  
  
Usagi slowed slightly and stopped short in front of the building. Gwen smacked right into her back with an unlady-like 'oof!'.  
  
"Well here it is! What floor are you going to be on?" Usagi said excitedly, walking them both into the elevator.  
  
"My flat is supposedly on the tenth floor. Flat number 1036." She read from a small sheet of paper.  
  
Usagi grinned, "You live right across the hall from Mamo-chan, sugoi!" She chirped as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "Do you want to meet him? He'll be your neighbor after all." She asked the raven-haired beauty. Usagi was almost afraid that she would steal Mamoru's heart with her looks but she felt like that could never happen suddenly. Like nothing could ever happen romantically between the two, so she took the leap. Besides, Mamoru needed more friends and a female friend couldn't hurt him.   
  
Gwen smiled, "Sure, it would be nice to know other people."  
  
**_**  
  
"Are you sure she is in Tokyo?" A light female voice sounded from a bag in a young man's hand.  
  
Yes I am now will you please talk mentally, people will think I'm completely batty by talking to a suitcase. Although, they'd think me insane that I'm talking to a cat on top of it all. He answered darkly through telepathy.  
  
Well I'm not *just* a cat! I'm a pure bred--  
  
Pure bred chatterbox. I don't understand how the Princess ever kept up with you.  
  
Well she happens to be a slight more intelligent, Light Boy. She quipped smartly.  
  
Can we please just find her? I'd like to know about this and since you can't tell me--  
  
It's not my fault she's the Keeper of Memories, I'm just her guardian. And she is far overworked, she doesn't need the added stress of helping out the senshi. Then you showing up asking about the past! She would die an early death if she wasn't demi-immortal. Really! The cat answered sadly.   
  
I'm sorry Thalia, I had forgotten. Don't be down, she'll be fine. She just needs some help, and I'm her Knight so I'll help.   
  
Thalia sighed audiably, And you are needing to find your other princess, Apollo. And soon, you have to protect her as well.  
  
Serenity has Endymion, I have Ceres. Serenity is guarded by him, Ceres is guarded by me. It's the way things work and as soon as we find the other knights, the better. The darkness is approaching quickly, Thalia. And we need everyone. Apollo said, his speech being all he knew about his past. He guarded her. That was it. And that's all he needed. But he wanted more, he wanted to remember. To remember her.  
  
**_**  
  
At a knock Mamoru opened the door to see someone with his girlfriend. He blinked.  
  
"Hiya Mamo-chan!" Usagi jumped and gave him a hug which he returned warmly.  
  
"Umm, hello?" The girl that looked remarkably familiar said, unsure. The mysterious girl smiled with pride, almost like she was a mother or a different relation.  
  
"Oh! Mamo-chan, this is my new friend Gwen. Gwen this is my boyfriend Mamo-chan." Usagi said, remembering suddenly that she had been there.  
  
"Hello...err...Mamoru I believe was your name." She chuckled and bowed respectivly. "My name is Gwendolyn Carlson, it is good to meet you."  
  
**_**  
  
"They are all there. They are finally complete. We've waited too long!" Screetched a high and shrieking female voice.  
  
A male voice sighed, "We needed them all together to get HER. She is the key to the true power, the power needed to defeat the whole lot of them! To get her would place the universe in our hands! Don't be idiotic just because you'd like Apollo for yourself!" The male voice bellowed.  
  
The other voice whimpered then yelled back, "You want HER just as much as I want HIM! Don't you lie! And we will get them and the universe in one fell swoop! But we need to strike now!"  
  
"Time is the key, wench. And they need more of it. The profacy says only when the Light is it's brightest will there be a chance to put it out forever. Darkness can reign only after that occurs. Be patient." He answered and a predetory smile crossed his face. "Oh yes, Darkness will reign, and Ceres will be mine."  
  
***  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *stops and looks at the audience and places an innocent look on her face*  
  
Sooooooooooooooooo, how'd you like Chapter One? Hated it? Liked it? Any ideas how you'd like this to go? E-MAIL OR REVIEW ME! Otherwise I will never know if you don't TELL me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? *bats eyelashes*  
  
-Rose-  
  
@}~~~~ 


	3. Chapter Two or The Plot Thickens

Well I'm REALLY getting into it now. ^_^ I do hope you enjoy the next chapter cause though it will move slow it's going to get darker, funnier and more romantic as well as more developments. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Author: Akari-chan AKA Rose-chan  
E-mail: AstraeaRhea@aol.com  
Story Title: Puzzle Pieces  
Chapter: Chapter Two or The Plot Thickens  
Rating: PG for cursing  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
The young woman clutched her head and screamed into her pillow. She thrashed in the bed violently. It was all coming too fast, too much, too much. After a few minutes her thrashing slowed and her breathing regulated. She wiped sweat off of her forehead and whimpered as she saw blood coming from a small cut at her temple. It was increasing, they had killed another Senshi. "My God...It's beginning, the shadows. And my insanity." She fell into a restless sleep prone with nightmares and visions of other lives, of other people. And one vision of a familiar male face, that seemed to calm her.  
  
  
**__**  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Gwen said to the silence of her large apartment as she looked at the dark uniform. She had optioned to go to a leading private high school for the gifted instead of the normal high school. Though she would have to make more friends, she would learn more--that was worth it. But were the uniforms worth it as well?  
  
  
  
She walked slowly to the big steps leading to the doors of her new high school. Gwen looked up and sighed, forcing herself to look cheerful. No one was to know her torment, she couldn't let it happen. She couldn't be weak.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss? Could you tell me where the Drama room could be?" She asked timidly yet kindly to the older lady.   
  
The gray haired woman smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Why I haven't been called miss for thirty years! You are a darling now, aren't you?" She smiled again, "Well I'm the drama teacher so you are in luck. I'm Mrs. Diachi, and your name?"  
  
"I'm Gwendolyn Carlson, but I have many other names. It's good to meet you Sensei." She bowed respectively and the older woman smiled again.  
  
"Well I'll show you where it is and then you go find your locker, ok?" Mrs. Diachi said and led the girl to her first period class.  
  
**__**  
  
Gwen sighed heavily, putting the last of her books into her locker. It was the end of the day, she had survived all of her classes. All she wanted now was a good cup of tea and her favorite novel.  
  
She grabbed the books she would need and headed toward the shrine. She was told to meet there for studies and she didn't mind, it could be fun.  
  
Gwen was jolted out of her thoughts by bumping into something that felt like a warm brick wall. Whatever it was it came at her very fast and she fell on her rear, glasses lost. "Dear Lord where did my specs go?!" She felt around for them and was surprised when she felt a large warm hand place them in her own smaller hand.  
  
"Gomen, miss. I was running late and I didn't see you there." The blur said in a deeper voice than she expected, a strangely familiar voice. She slipped on her glasses and was surprised at the sight.  
  
Damn it all to hell.  
  
Why now of all times and eras?  
  
"O-Oh it's a-a-alright." She stuttered. 'I was never able to talk elequently around him, this just HAD to happen!' She growled inwardly at her bad luck.  
  
He smiled a warm smile that made his blue-violet eyes twinkle and she thought she would lose it. He picked up the rest of her books and held out a hand for her. She gratefully took the hand offered and prepared for the jolt that came afterwards. His face had a strange look on it while she knew it would happen.  
  
"Do you go to Azuka?" He inwardly kicked himself about the stupid question, her uniform clearly showed she did.   
  
"Y-Yes I do. And you do too. Maybe I'll s-see you at school?" She asked timidly. 'He will not spook me. He will not tempt me. He will stay normal.' She repeated several times in her head as a mini mantra.  
  
He gave a broad smile and gently squeezed her small hand, "You betcha. Ja ne!" He said quickly and ran off. His thoughts were focused on one thing: the girl he had 'just met'. While hers were on him and her horrible luck. He didn't remember her, their childhood, she thought. Or their real past. With him here it just meant the inevitable, something she didn't want to think about.  
  
**_**  
  
"Hey, have trouble finding your way here?" Rei asked, pouring Gwen a cup of tea.  
  
Gwen smiled sadly, "You could say that."   
  
Minako perked up when she heard that. She knew that tone of voice, it was the same tone she had when they were in grade school. "He's here?"  
  
Gwen sighed softly, "And he doesn't remember anything of me."  
  
"Oh no, weren't you friends since you got to Britian?"  
  
"Yes. The bloody bastard doesn't remember me. I really do hate men sometimes."  
  
"What are you two talking about? And what man?" Makoto asked, looking up from the novel she has placed in front of her chemistry text book.  
  
Ami grabbed the novel and hid it behind her without missing a sentence in her quantam physics book. "Yes who?"  
  
Gwen sighed sadly again, "After I moved to England I met a young boy my age and we played together till he had to move to Germany when he was thirteen. He told me he'd always remember me and we'd be friends again. Blasted promises." She said the last a bit bitterly. "The worst part is I ran into him, literally, and he has the nerve to call me miss. He didn't know me. And he goes to Azuka as well. This is going to be pure hell."  
  
"Oh he'll remember in time. Don't worry." Minako said, trying to cheer her friend up. Gwen gave a weak smile and leaned over to Usagi's Algebra book.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
**__**  
  
"You met her? And you didn't let her know you knew her? Are you a moron or something?!" Thalia fumed, her brown slick fur sticking up from her anger.   
  
He backed up cautiously. "She remembers me from when we were little, she remembers my past. She remembers everything. I'd like to play naïve a little longer."  
  
"Naïve?! You are playing around with *MY* charge! You know she has precious little time before the waves become too strong and she doesn't know who she is anymore! She NEEDS you! She needs a rock that will always be there. She needs her soulmate! Just because she remembers everything and doesn't want to give out your memories doesn't mean you can torture her like this!!" Thalia yelled, her jade eyes glowing with fury.  
  
"The time isn't right yet!--"  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Cupid to shoot his arrow in her behind?! GO TO HER! While she can still process that she is who she is!"  
  
"I know better than you do this fact and I am of higher rank! She may be YOUR charge but her life is in MY hands!"  
  
"Yes and when the time comes that she doesn't know who she is anymore, will it matter?" She asked low and perfectly calm.   
  
He growled angrily and clentched his fist. "I will save her before then,"  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"YES GOD DAMNIT!" He paused, realising tears were gathering in his troubled eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't take this. Thalia go." When she stayed there confused he said it louder, command of his station fully in tact. "Go and you help her. There are still a few things I need to figure out. She needs you."  
  
Thalia jumped off the sofa where she had been perched and she stopped at the window sill and looked back, "And you need each other. Think about it, Prince. Think about your princess. Try to remember without her." And she was gone.  
  
He sighed heavily and pulled the heart shaped locked from his pocket. It was shining white gold with a rose enscription the blossom being amythest and the stem emerald and he opened it to see very old picture of a woman with dark hair and green-gold-blue eyes--and the smile reached them--in arms with a white-gold haired blue-violet eyed man. She was dressed in a full green and blue gown, her ebony hair loose around her in waves. Around her neck was the locket in his hand now, without the picture obviously. He was in a princely white and gold trimmed suit and his arm fell loosely around her small waist. They looked utterly happy and in love. A tear fell down the cheek of the young man that looked exactly like the picture. "Without her, there are no memories," He closed the locket with a sad smile. "None at all."  
  
  
***  
  
*ducks from flying objects* I know it's a horrible place to end a chapter but I need FEEDBACK! People tell me how I'm doing here! Does it suck? Would you like to see all the knights revived? And do you want the usual or generals? Cause if you don't give me any hint I've got some other ideas...REVIEW OR E-MAIL! Come on, it makes my day to read a person who cared enough to say somethings words! I promise to thank you in the authors note! PLEASE?!  
  
-Rose-  
  
@}~~~~ 


End file.
